The Lonley Road of Faith
by DaRk-CoUnTeSs
Summary: hey guys PLEASE review my third chapter, more to come soon but i need reviews! i need to know people are actually reading my work! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

**set a few minutes before Kelso and Donna run away on the season finale**

Jackie made her way quickly to the bus terminal. Pulling her coat tightly together she sighed, there had been so much going on this week it had been hard to keep track of what was happening. Donna and Casey were finally getting close, she had even thought she was doing the right thing setting the two of them up, he had even gotten the two of them a hotel room. She couldn't have ruined things now by telling them that earlier that week she was planning to run away from home, or that she thought that strange little cheese guy Todd was stalking her. She didn't even want to say in her head the reason she was running away from home, the pain was still too deep. Only a few seconds ago Donna had called her, crying about how Casey had broken her heart and she had gone to Erik for comfort and he had rejected her. She had told Jackie that she was going to run away and never come back. Jackie had run out the front door immediately after hanging up and was quickly approaching the bus station where Donna had said she was headed. She looked up to as a large van passed her bye and saw that it was Kelso's. She was about to wave him down when she realized there was another person in his van…Donna. 

Her heart felt like it had been broken into a million pieces. Here she was, on her way to help her best friend through of a bad heart brake and talk her out of leaving and all along she had been planning to run away with her own fiancé. Tears threatened to fall but she held them back, walking into the station and finding a pay phone. She dialed her home phone number quickly. 

Mr. Burkheart: Hello?

Jackie: Hi dad…it's me, I'm at the bus station.

Mr. Burkheart: What the hell do you think you're doin huh? Do you have any idea what time it is, we've been worried sick! And what are you doing at the bus station of all places? You just wait till I get you home… with that he hung up. Jackie swallowed hard, knowing exactly what would happen when she got home.

****

Hyde, Fez and Erik sat in the basement, drinking beer and watching T.V. " Erik, where is Kelso?" Fez asked looking around, " It is not like him to miss out on beer and t.v." 

"He's probably off doin' it with Jackie, you know, now that they're getting married and stuff." Hyde said angrily, "You know I don't get it. How did she choose Kelso, over me? I mean, I finally give her the chance and she says she didn't feel anything! I'm a damn good kisser man."

"You know what? I'm gonna go kick Casey's ass for making Donna cry, then I'm gonna go kick Jackie's for setting them up in the first place." Erik said standing up. Hyde pushed him back down.

"Sit down Opey." He said tiredly. Just then Kitty came downstairs smiling. 

"Erik, your father and I are going out for diner. We'll be back at nine, but don't upstairs till ten, okay hunny. Mommy's…baking." She said running back upstairs.

"That means your parents are going to have sex." Fez said knowingly. 

"Yeah Fez I think we cracked the code." Erik said leaning back onto the couch.

"Well…I'm gonna call it a night." Hyde said getting up and walking into the back room. Fez nodded getting up a stretching his back.

"Me too, I am tired." He said walking over to the chair and getting his jacket, "See you later." Erik waved getting up an walking back upstairs and to his room.

****

Jackie rolled over and realized she was not in her bed but on the floor. For a brief second she had forgotten about last night's events, but the memories came rushing back. Her head throbbed incessantly. She reached up and touched her slightly swollen eye and sighed, pushing herself into a sitting position. She squinted down at her ankle and realized it was turning a nasty shade of purple. Cursing under her breath she pulled herself painfully up and limped over to the kitchen. She knew her father would be lying drunk and asleep on the couch and began packing a few things to eat. She made her way up the stairs to her room slowly but surely and threw some clothes into a suitcase, throwing it out the window, sliding back down the stairs quietly and making a quick exit.

"Shit, my ankle." It had become increasingly painful and she could now barely walk on it. Limping to where her suitcase had landed, she grasped the handle and began dragging it down the sidewalk towards Erik's house.

"Jackie?" she looked up to see Fez walking towards her, a strange look on his face. "What are you doing?"

"Limping down the street with a heavy suitcase." She said sarcastically. 

"Jackie, what has happened to you?" he asked holding her chin up and examining her face. It was much worse than she had thought, there was a large gash over her left eye, which was turning purple and on her right cheek a bruise was starting to form. Her bottom lip was split painfully up the middle and a small trickle of blood was still making it's way down her chin. There was another gash on her left cheek.

"I fell." She said, "Down the stairs." Fez took her suitcase and began walking with her. She took one step and fell over, not being able to walk on her ankle. Fez caught her by the arm but she cried out clasping it and falling to the ground. He put down the suitcase and knelt down beside her, helping her to her feet and letting her lean on him for support.

" Jackie, what really happened, you look like someone beat you up." He said sitting her down on a park bench.

"No really, I fell." She lied, not looking at him. he shook his head.

"What happened to your arm, you cried out when I touched it." He said trying to roll up the sleeve to her shirt but it was too tight. " Here, let me take a look." He cautiously began unbuttoning her shirt and pulling he arm out of it. There was a large bruise going around it that looked eerily like a hand print. Jackie quickly pulled it back on before he could get a good look at it, but not before he got a good look at her ribs, which were a deep purple color. 

"Jackie…" he started.

"Fez please. Don't read into it okay, I fell down the stairs." She said trying to get up but falling back down frustratedly. Fez knew she couldn't have fallen down the stairs but simply nodded and decided not to bother her at the moment. 

"Jackie, you are in no shape to be walking, the hub is just across the street. I can help you there and we can call Erik or Hyde to give us a ride, okay?" Jackie nodded and leaned on him as the two got up and made their way across the street.

****

Hyde woke up, looking around. It was eight in the morning…he was never up this early. "What the…" he got up walking into the basement the phone was ringing. "Oh." He picked up the phone.

Hyde: What

Fez: Hyde, do you think you could give Jackie and me a ride to Erik's?

Hyde: what for?

Fez: Jackie is hurt

Hyde: What happened?

Fez: She says she fell down some stairs but it doesn't look like it

Hyde: well what does it look like?

Fez: I don't know, it looks like someone was hitting her…

Hyde: Kay, I'll be right there…wait where are you guys?

Fez: we are at The Hub.

Hyde: Kay, be right there…

****

Kay this one is kinda short but there's more coming soon. How does Hyde react when he sees what Jackie looks like. Find out exactly what happened to Jackie when she got home…all coming in the next chapter, enjoy!


	2. can't think of a title

****

Kay, here it is, I've decided to make it f/j and later on it'll become h/d for all those h/d fans, hope ya like, more chapters soon

Hyde pulled up at a red light, slamming his hand onto the dashboard in frustration. "Of all times to hit a stop light…" he muttered to himself. " Let's go! God I hope Jackie's okay…I'm gonna kick some serious ass man…but the again, Fez can be paranoid. Maybe she did fall down the stairs. You never know, yeah, he's probably over reacting. That has to be it." The light changed and he floored it, speeding down the road towards the hub. He slammed on the brakes in front of it and got out, making his way towards them. As he drew nearer he saw Jackie and Fez, Fez with his arms around Jackie as she cried into his chest. He watched as Fez pulled her onto his lap comfortingly and talked into her ear. He felt a pang of…something in his chest, like he wanted to go rip her off his lap. "Get a grip man." He said to himself, " Are you really jealous of them?" he shook it off, walking into the hub. Fez looked up and nodded towards Jackie. Hyde placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Jacks, you okay?"

" Yeah." She said wiping her eyes with her sleeve, "I'm just stresses out right now." Fez placed her gently on a different chair, standing up and helping her to her feet. it was then that Hyde got a look at how bad she looked. Fez was right, there was no way a fall could do that kind of stuff to a person, he had seen first hand what kind of stuff made a person look that beat up. She cried out grasping her ankle. Hyde looked at Fez questioningly.

"It has been getting worse and worse all night." He said picking Jackie up and carrying her towards the door.

"Here man, I got her." Hyde said holding his arms out. Fez nodded, rolling her into Hyde's waiting arms. "The car keys are in my pocket, grab them, you can drive." Hyde smiled at the feel of Jackie in his arms. Although this was not quite the way he had planned it, it still felt good.

"Okay." Fez said taking them and heading out the door. He felt Jackie go limp in his arms and panicked.

"Jackie?!" he asked shaking her. ~ what the hell did I do now ?~

"Hyde…" she said turning her head and resting it on his chest, "I'm trying to sleep." A sigh of relief escaped his lips and he continued towards the car.

****

Erik felt himself being pushed and shaken in his bed, he opened his eyes halfway. "Hey, cut it out…what the hell?" he looked up to see a very worried looking Hyde standing over him.

"Foreman, let's go." He said, "You have to go get your mom." Erik looked at him, confused "What the hell would you want with my mom at 8:45 in the morning?" 

"Jackie's hurt, come on."

"Take her to the hospital." He said falling back into his bed. "Go away."

"Foreman!" Hyde said shoving him out f bed and onto the floor. " We can't take her to the hospital, they'll call her parents. She says she ran away from home or something so you know going to the hospital would kinda defeat the purpose. " Erik glared at him from his position on the floor.

"Okay okay, chill, I'll go get her, hold on." He said pulling on a shirt and walking to the next room. He knocked on the door. "Mom…mom…mom…mom…mo-"

" WHAT?" Red yelled opening the door.

" One of my friends is hurt…." He said scratching the back of his head, "Can you just take a quick look at her?" Kitty appeared at the door, curlers in her hair.

" They can't go the hospital like normal people?" asked waving her arms in the air. She passed Erik and headed down the stairs. "Okay, where is she?"

"Hyde?" Erik asked looking at him.

"She's in the basement Mrs. F." Red looked from Hyde to Erik. 

"Okay, what have you two dumbasses been up to?" he asked.

"I didn't do anything." Erik said, "I'm going back to bed." He walked back to his room slamming the door. Red turned his gaze to Hyde.

"Don't look at me man, all I did was pick her up at the hub." He said, "Fez called this morning, apparently he found her dragging a suitcase down the road looking beat- up so…"

"So you thought you'd come to her rescue eh? You thought you'd come and save the day and playe the knight in shinning armor, and don't say you didn't cuz you did." Red said.

"Mr. Forman…"

"Shut- up dumbass." He said, " just listen, for some strange reason, the girl is crazy about you, and obviously you like her. I was wondering when you were going to get off your ass and do something about it. And mark my words, Jackie is a nice girl, if you hurt her in anyway or make her cry, I'll shove my foot so far up your ass, you'll be chewing on it." Hyde looked at him, dumbstruck. Red grunted and slammed the door in his face. 

~Whoa whoa whoa, Red giving me love advice? This must be serious.~ he thought as he made his way downstairs to the basement, ~ But I can't like her, it's impossible!~ as he entered the kitchen, he opened the fridge grabbing a beer. Kitty came up the basement steps, looked at him and shook her head.

"Well Steven, your little girlfriend-"

"Friend."

"Whatever, your little friend has a fractured ankle and some cracked ribs. I bandaged it up but other than that it's just bumps and bruises." She said pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Did she tell you what happened?"

"Yes." Kitty said nervously, "But I cant tell."

"Why not?" he asked hurt, why would Jackie not want him to know?

"Her exact words?" she asked, "UH He'll kick my dad's ass."

" Her dad? Her dad beat her up? I'll kick his ass." He said getting up and heading out the door.

"Oh darn, and I was being so sneaky." Kitty said, "Oh well." 

Erik sat up in bed looking at his clock. "10 o'clock?" he said getting out of bed and pulling on a pair of jeans and a shirt. "I'm hungry…" he made his way downstairs, stopping as he saw Jackie sitting at the table talking with Kitty who was cooking. " Whoa Jackie what happened, get in a fight with a football player?" he said trying to crack a joke. Jackie smiled sarcastically as Kitty handed her an ice tea.

"Erik, honey, would you like some breakfast? I made waffles." Kitty said putting a plate and glass on the table. 

"Yeah, thanks mom." He said sitting down across from Jackie. "So where's Hyde?"

"Oh, he went to Jackie's house, eat your waffles." Kitty said placing three waffles on his plate and pouring orange juice into his glass. Just then the phone rang Kitty picked it up.

"Foreman's residence." She said smiling. " Oh, oh yes one minute. Erik sweetie it's for you." Erik got up, grabbing the phone.

Donna: Erik?

Erik: Donna…

Donna: You won't guess where I am

Erik: Somewhere with Kelso

Donna: Yeah, in California

Erik: Yeah, that's great, so what, are you guys getting married or something now?

Donna: Erik what the hell

Erik: You know I went back to your house Donna? Yeah, to apologize, don't ask why, I'm still wondering myself, Donna how could you be so selfish?

Donna: Erik, why are you being such an ass

Erik: Why am **I** being such an ass? Donna we were in love, and even after we were broken up, I was still in love with you and you continually crushed that when you were with Casey. And then he breaks up with you and **then** you come to me? As if I'm second choice? You placed our love second Donna, and then, when I went back to you again, to apologize you were gone, no note no nothing and I'm being the ass? 

Donna: Erik, you were never second best, I was with Casey because we were broken up, okay? You broke up with me and I moved on, people do that. You can't blame me for that, and then I realized I was still in love with you but I stayed with Casey because that wouldn't be fair to him. Then we broke up and I was so happy that we could be together that I went back to you, something I've like never done before. I put myself out there Erik and you shot me down because of pride. So yeah Erik, you are being an ass. He heard the click and dial tone and hung up.

"What was that all about?" Jackie asked.

"Nothing…" he sighed, By now Kitty had left the room. "Donna called, you know she took off with Kelso?"

"Yeah…I know." She said wiping at her eyes.

"Jackie, are you crying?" he asked apprehensively. She shook her head.

"No…" she said her voice wavering, "I just have something in my eyes…"

"Oh Jackie, come on, don't tell me you're crying over Kelso." He said inching closer to her, "You can do way better than that."

"Wanna bet?" she asked, " Hyde doesn't like me, Fez doesn't, you obviously don't like me and don't even get me started with chip…I'm beginning to think my only other choice is Todd. I swear if I didn't know better I had some guy deflecting gene in me or something."

" Jackie it's not that we don't like you, cuz we do, it's just that we don't…_like_ like you, you know what I'm saying?"

"It's not just you guys…I mean every guy who I've ever loved has hurt me."

"Like?"

"Kelso, my dad." She said, " I mean the guy beats me up whenever I look at him the wrong-" she looked up as if shocked she had said that. "Oh god…"

"wait, your dad beats you up?" he asked looking at her.

"No…" she lied.

" Wait, is that why Hyde went to your house…did your dad do this to you?" he gestured to her body. 

"Hyde went to my house?" she asked worriedly. "Shit…" just then the door flew opened and her father entered the kitchen.

"Jackie, honey, I've been worried sick. What happened to you?" he asked kneeling down beside her, then looked at Erik. " Thanks for keeping her here for me, I'll just be taking her home."

"Dad, where's Hyde?" she asked jerking her hand from his. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." He asked in his cheery voice but giving her a deadly glare.

"Yes you do, dad did you hurt him?" she asked angrily.

"Don't start pumpkin."

"You did, didn't you?!" she asked.

"Let's not talk about this here, wait till we get home." He said his temper flaring.

"No…you're not taking her anywhere." Erik said standing up nervously.

" What, and you're gong to stop me?" he asked advancing on him.

"DAD STOP!" she screamed trying to punch him but he caught her fist.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME!" he thundered back handing her and sending her to the floor.

"Hey!" Erik said pulling him away from Jackie as he pulled back his fist to hit her again.

"What the hell is going on here?" Red asked appearing in the kitchen. He took one look at everyone and back at Mr. Burkheart. "I think you better leave now." He said walking towards him menacingly.

"No disrespect intended, sir, but I don't think this is any of your business you would you mind…?" Mr. Burkheart said getting up, "Come on Jackie, dear."

" No." Red said pointing at Jackie, "She's staying, you're going and if you don't get out of my property, you'll be wearing your ass as a hat."

"You can't do this, this is my daughter and she's coming home with me." He said angrily. Red walked closer to him, towering over him. 

"You have 10 seconds to get off my property." He almost growled. The man looked at him incredulously. "You better hurry, you're at five."

" But-"

"Four."

"I'll be back."

"Two." He left. Red closed the door and looked at Jackie.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…" she said shakily, "But I don't know if I can get up…"

"Here." He said kneeling down and picking her up, "Kay dumbass, go get the couch downstairs cleaned off, we can put her there for now…"

"Yes sir…" Erik said running downstairs.

"Wow, Mr. Foreman, I must admit I've never seen you that scary before." She said as he brought her downstairs where Erik had cleared the couch.

"Yeah." He grunted putting her down, "Now don't move, if you need anything just ask him, if he gives you any trouble, I'll kick his ass." He gave a warning glance at Erik and left the room. Jackie sat there in silence. Erik looked at her helplessly, they had never been really close, he didn't have the faintest clue as to what to say.

"Jackie, you're shaking. Are you okay?" he asked sitting down beside her. He put a reassuring arm around her. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"God Erik, I don't know what I'm gonna do, I have to go home I have nowhere to stay." She said wiping a tear away. " I'm so scared. You now it never used to be that bad, you know? I mean sure he slapped me around a bit, but lately he's been really strange, coming home drunk, threatening my mom and me, and hitting me. I don't know." just then the door opened and in walked Hyde, he looked at Erik and Jackie. There goes that feeling, he thought, god I am NOT jealous…

"Hey Jacks, how ya feelin?" he asked nodding for Erik to leave the room, taking the hint he left. She shrugged.

"As good as one could feel in a situation like this." She joked. "So you went to my dad's huh?" he nodded, rubbing the back of his head.

"He got me with a two-bye-four." He laughed, "Never even seen it coming."


	3. chap3

****

Hey guys, sorry it took forever to upload this but my comp was out of commission so it was really delayed. Also I have heard that they are taking the music group of off fanfiction, which I think is the craziest thing in the world, there must be millions of stories out there, a few of tem bye yours truly so if it isn't any trouble I am asking anyone who reads this to please leave their e-mail, even if they don't review so that I can e-mail you guys a petition for you to sign, thanks and hope you enjoy this chapter, more coming real soon, peace outJ 

Fez entered the basement frowning as he saw Jackie. "Have you been crying?" he asked siting down on the other side of her. Crying…why didn't I notice that…Hyde thought shaking his head. "Hey I'm gonna go get come pop, anyone want some?"

"Yes please." Jackie said smiling. Hyde nodded getting up. "Hyde wait." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him down again. He looked at her confused, "I just want to say thanks for being such a great friend." With that she kissed him on the cheek. 'Friend' the word both stung Hyde and made him feel good. A friend…that's all she thought of him, though friend was better than nothing.

"No problem Jacks." He said getting up and heading out the door. Fez stared after him for a moment before turning back to Jackie.

" What happened?" he asked looking at her, "You have been crying." She shook her head, looking at her feet. He cupped her chin in his hand and brought her face to his so they were inches away. "You can trust me. What is it?"

"My dad he…"

"I know, Mr. Foreman told us while you and Hyde were down here. Is that why you are crying? Because if it is, you do not have to worry, we will protect you." he said smiling.

"He came back here to get me." She said her bottom lip trembling. "He hit me and Erik tried to stop him…and if Red hadn't been there he might have hurt Erik really bad…I couldn't live with myself if that happened. I just…" he took in a raspy breath trying to cry, "I don't want any of you guys to get hurt because of me." She looked down at her hands in her lap, a helpless look on her face. "I couldn't live with myself…" she began to cry. He wrapped his strong arms around her loosely, as not to hurt her, resting his face bye her ear.

"Shhhhh. Don't worry." He said burying his face in her hair, "It will be okay. Don't worry about it, we'll take care of ourselves, you just worry about yourself and getting better, okay?" she nodded, sniffling and looking up at him.

"Fez where would I be without you?" she asked smiling. He smiled back.

"Jackie…" he said slowly. "Can…can I kiss you?" she nodded as a relieved expression passed over his face. Leaning in tentatively he kissed her softly as first, waiting for her to kiss him back before running his tongue along her lips, asking for entrance. She opened her mouth, kissing him with more intensity as he reached a hand up to graze her cheek. He returned the intensity eagerly now, exploring her mouth with his tongue. The kiss finally ended, leaving both parties breathless. 

"Fez." She said resting her head on his shoulder, " You are the most amazing person I met. You've always been there for me, been there when I treated you like shit, you're the most trust worthy, honest, loving, understanding, romantic guy I've ever met. I just wish I could have realized sooner…"

"Jackie." He said kissing her forehead, " You are all of those things and more. It is Kelso, Hyde and Erik who should have realized sooner."

"I don't want Erik, Hyde or Kelso. I want you." she said resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled, stroking her hair softly.

"You have me, you always will." He said kissing the top of her head. She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek.

" And you will always have me." She slid her hand into his, entwining their finger and kissing him softly. Both pulled apart quickly as Hyde came back down the stairs, three pops in hand.

"Hey guys." Her said eyeing them strangely and passing Fez his and Jackie's coke's. what the hell. They look like they've been kissing or something. Oh my god. Jackie's god that lovey dovey look in her eyes…those eyes. Snap out of it man! And look at Fez. He looks different. Man I'm just being paranoid. Get a grip. Say something! "Ugh…so anything god on t.v.?"

"I don't know." Jackie said twisting around so that she was facing the t.v. Hyde got up, mumbling something about Erik always losing the channel changer and turning the knob. Jackie couldn't help but glance at Fez and smile. Needless to say she was more than somewhat confused at what had happened. Did this mean he wanted to date her steadily? Or was it just one of those caught-up-in-the-moment things? Why had they moved from each other when Hyde came downstairs again. Surely she wasn't embarrassed. Oh well, there were plenty of hours in the day to talk to Fez. The accepted her opened coke from fez and inched quietly closer to him.

"Well." Hyde said, " the only thing on is Charlie's Angels, you guys wanna watch that?"

"Yeah sure." Fez said smiling. I can't believe it. It has finally happened. Jackie and I are truly in love. I wonder when we shall tell everybody else? She is so beautiful, and so strong . We were meant for each other, I know it. After watching all of the emotional abuse Jackie has suffered and now learning of all the physical abuse she has also had to endure, it makes my respect for her grow even more than before. I can not wait till Kelso comes back to tell him the news, to see the look on his face when he realizes that she has found somebody who will really treat her the way she deserves. He has hurt her for that last time.

"Uh, Fez?" Hyde said getting up, "You can I talk to you for a minute? In private?"


End file.
